Mas que amigos
by Sofiaossa
Summary: aqui esta anne , anne es una chica hermosa con cabello y ojos negros , una personalidad divertida y sarcástica y sabe patear culos . esta a cargo de su linda hermana cleo ya que su madre esta muy ocupada con su novio " Jack Daniels ". cuando se transfieren a California , en su escuela conoce a un chico quien la ayudara a ver un mundo después del alcoholismo de su madre.
1. Chapter 1

1 capitulo

estaba sentada en mi vieja motocicleta esperando a Cleo para llevarla a su escuela , Cleo tiene 10 años me encargo de llevarla a la escuela ya que mi madre vive en el alcohol y por las resacas no puede llevarnos , cleo lleva puesta una blusa de su banda favorita guns n roses , unos shorts descoloridos , sus converse negros y su cabello negro esta recogido en 2 coletas , sus ojos son de un azul intenso que transmite todos sus sentimientos , a cambio yo tengo el cabello y mis ojos negros como mi padre quien nos abandono el año

pasado por su secretaria de 21 quien considero como adictiva , llevo puesta mi chaqueta de cuero negro una camisa gris esqueleto y unos pantalones ajustados negros los cuales no me quedan tan ajustados por la perdida de peso últimamente . le pongo el casco a cleo y nos dirigimos a la escuela , la brisa azota mi cabello mientras conduzco dejando que todos mis problemas se vayan con la corriente del viento . me parqueo al lado de un bmw ultimo modelo negro , acompaño a cleo hasta su salón en su primer dia en california highschool y me dirijo a clases.

Cuando entro puedo sentir las miradas de todos en mi , claro porque llego 5 minutos tarde y soy la nueva .

-bienvenida señorita anne sophie puede coger un puesto – el profesor que supongo es de ingles no pasa de los 40 y tiene un cabello negro hasta los hombros . asiento a si a el y tomo un escritorio al fondo del salón .

mientras el profesor empieza a dar un resumen sobre el libro anna karenina de león Tolstoi el libro que lei hace una semana , un chico apuesto de cabello rubio arenoso y ojos marrones miembro del equipo de futbol acerca su boca a mi oído

-oye nena sabes yo estoy en esta escuela desde hace unos años y si quieres te puedo mostrar la escuela – dándome un guiño , cuando agarro mi pierna . le cogi la mano y la doble hacia un lado , mientras se retorcía susurre a su oído :

-ve y agarra a tu abuela imbécil – dirigi la mirada al profesor como si nada mientras el chico se masajeaba la mano , otro chico quien respondía inteligentemente la pregunta del profesor me miro y me dio una impresionante sonrisa , el chico se llama ryan cooper lo se porque el profesor lo había llamado por su nombre , tiene el pelo negro y unos ojos verdes que resplandecían .

-hey espera! – gritó ryan venia corriendo con unos cuadernos de historia y un café helado . le dirigi una sonrisa

-fue impresionante como le torciste la muñeca a caleb , por cierto mi nombre es ryan – me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa de mil quilates

- yo me llamo anne - le dije

- creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad – lo dijo como lo hacen en las películas y no pude evitar reir junto a el.


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

cuando llegue a casa del colegio junto a cleo encontré a mi madre coqueteando en la entrada con un policía .

entonces.. nos vemos esta noche a las diez – le dijo haciéndole ojitos mientras el policía le daba una palmada en el trasero y mi madre se mordía el labio . ugghh repugnante mientras cleo hacia como si estuviera vomitando y me reí junto a ella.

ejemm – dije sacando a mi madre de su trance , intercambiaron números y se se fue a fumar. Entre a la casa e hice unos sándwiches , no nos hacia falta el dinero ya que la demanda que hizo mi madre al equipo real Madrid por recibir un balón en la cara le dio una considerable suma de dinero en la que mi mama conservo la mitad y yo le escondí la otra mitad .

cleo ya están los sándwiches – grite cleo bajo con su pelo suelto y su pijama de vacas , se sento y comio en silencio

cleo como te fue hoy- bien me dijo

los chicos son bastante agradables y hoy la profesora nos enseñó de donde vienen los bebes y sabias que … - la corte y ella rio fuertemente

ahorrate los detalles y ya has hecho amigos ? – le pregunte

si, lisa y a Emily son muy guays - dijo desviando la mirada a su sándwich , cuando termino se fue a dormir

al siguiente dia me después de preparar el desayuno y peinar a cleo nos dirigimos a la escuela en donde ryan estaba esperándome.

hola ryan – lo salude y el me respondió con un guiño juntos nos dirigimos a los casilleros el de el quedaba diez puestos alejados del mio , recogi mis libros y me dirigi a química .

bueno chicos hoy aprenderemos como hacer una sal , elegiré los grupos para el resto del periodo. Primero lisa con Ashley , roger con lola , peter con caleb y anne con Kelly . - uní puesto junto a Kelly , su pelo rubio caia por su espalda y sus lentes negros ocupaban parte de su cara es bastante linda e inteligente , trabaje excelente con ella me tenia paciencia

entonces los para hacer la sal se une el fe(oh) junto el hIO y queda fe(io)2 mas h2o ? – preguntándome si le atine

perfecto! – aplaudió Kelly reimos juntas e intercambiamos datos y me dirigí a la siguiente clase


End file.
